


no thoughts, head filled with you

by junhuis (peachings)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, author!wonwoo, i’m not funny but i tried my best, jeonghan is mysterious, literally only fluff, part timer!junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachings/pseuds/junhuis
Summary: wonwoo didn’t ask to be able to listen to his soulmate’s thoughts but he’s thankful that he’s able to.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: You Made My Summer Fest





	no thoughts, head filled with you

**Author's Note:**

> words in italic -> junhui’s thoughts that wonwoo hears  
> words in bold -> kakao usernames :)
> 
> i hope you enjoy this one hell of a fluff fic!

wonwoo has never enjoyed waking up early, ever. he was more of a night owl, obviously. unfortunately his neighbour, who just moved in a week ago, was the exact opposite of that. as they had a conjoined balcony, wonwoo took the liberty to build a mini fence out of potted plants, but they weren’t tall enough to completely block the view which was wonwoo’s way of showing that he didn’t actually hate his new neighbour, he just liked having his own personal space and privacy. 

he really didn’t dislike his neighbour but he can’t help but to get annoyed by the whistling that occurs every morning as early as 6am. the whistling is nice, it’s in tune but it’s the fact that wonwoo usually wakes up past 10am that’s making him irritated. 

another day and he’s up at 6am, his neighbour whistling with his balcony door open as usual. this time, he’s whistling to the tune of a children’s song, which made wonwoo let out a slight chuckle. 

why does wonwoo refer to his neighbour without a name, you may ask. it’s because wonwoo literally doesn’t know his neighbour’s name. besides the fact that their schedules clash with one another with wonwoo staying up to write his upcoming novel and his neighbour sleeping as early as 8pm (wonwoo only knows that because the lights illuminating the balcony on his neighbour’s side switch off around that time) and them waking up hours apart as wonwoo usually falls back asleep til 11am. 

frankly speaking, wonwoo was shy too. he’d never managed to catch a glimpse of his neighbour which might sound ridiculous but there just truly wasn’t a chance for him to. 

wonwoo was an author, he wouldn’t call himself a best selling author as that title just makes him embarrassed and it puts a lot of pressure on him but it was the truth. he only had put out one book out of the trilogy he had planned and it was a hit, not just in South Korea but globally, with many translators requesting if they could translate his book into their languages. needless to say, he was understandably shocked and his friends were so proud of him for making his dream come true. 

speaking of his friends, he was currently seated at his usual table, the four seater at the very back of a café owned by mingyu. not only was mingyu the owner of café de gyu, he was also the main chef which wonwoo respected him a lot for but he’d rather die than say it out loud. 

stuck on how to continue the plot, wonwoo groaned in frustration as he stared at his laptop’s screen. it was still too early for the peak hour so wonwoo wasn’t surprised when a cup of iced tea was set in front him, right next to his already emptied glass. 

“writer’s block?” mingyu asked, cocking his head to the side as he took a seat opposite wonwoo. nodding with a slight pout on his face, wonwoo sighed. “it’s not the first time for this specific chapter, i mean i don’t have any romantic experiences, i just can’t write fluidly.” “that’s easy, go find a boyfriend!” mingyu laughed, raising his arms in defence as wonwoo leaned over the table to smack him for that solution. 

“easy enough for you to say, it’s impossible for me.”

as wonwoo chatted away with mingyu and began to feel less tense, the bells chimed to signal that someone had entered and mingyu quickly stood up, he was manning the cafe alone now as his part timer recently quit. 

wonwoo glanced to whoever just entered the empty cafe and his breath was quite literally taken away. as mingyu conversed with the man, wonwoo was looking at him up and down, as if trying to remember each and every detail of him.

the man was tall, shorter than mingyu obviously but maybe around the same height as wonwoo. he had the most beautiful side profile wonwoo had ever seen, with his deep black hair barely touching his eyebrows. something mingyu had said must’ve made him laugh and wonwoo was thankful for it because the man’s smile was endearingly cute, it was a boxy smile that showed off his straight white pearls. 

as if the man could read minds, he turned and faced wonwoo, head cocking to the side with curiosity. wonwoo couldn’t read lips but he knew his friends must’ve told him that wonwoo was his friend or something as a smile lit across the beautiful stranger’s face and his hand raised up to give a timid wave. 

wonwoo smiled the best he could and returned the wave, feeling a tinge of disappointment as the man turned away and continued to chat with mingyu.

shaking his head, wonwoo chided himself. he had to focus on completing the next three chapters or his agent would definitely beat his ass. although, his writer’s block was gone, head now filled with his new inspiration. the words easily flowed out as time passed by. 

letting out a sigh of satisfaction, wonwoo had finally finished the chapter he had been stuck on for days and he swore he could’ve cried from how relieved he felt. reaching out to his cup, he frowned as he realised it was empty. had he really gone through an entire cup of tea without knowing? 

checking his watch, it was currently 1pm, meaning that he had spent almost two whole hours sitting there and typing out paragraphs like a robot, no wonder his cup was empty. 

standing up to head to the counter and order another, wonwoo hadn’t even realised that the stranger who mesmerised him was walking towards him, clad in the cafe’s apron with both hands holding onto a cup of tea, a tiny smile on his face. 

the stranger kept his eyes on wonwoo as he headed towards him, as if coercing wonwoo to sit back down and so he did. 

“wonwoo, right? mingyu told me you’d be needing another cup soon, so here you go!” the man said in an unexpectedly chirpy tone, eyes crinkling as he smiled. 

“thank you, and you are..?” 

“i’m wen junhui, the newest helper at café de gyu.” 

wonwoo had headed back home after completing the three chapters in a record of six hours and it was all thanks to the man behind the counter. 

back at the apartment, the author was cooking the usual, some delicious ramen and fried eggs which he usually had for dinner if he hadn’t ordered takeout. 

halfway done with his meal, his neighbour’s lights were finally turned on, illuminating the rest of the balcony. maybe he got a job, wonwoo thought, as his neighbour usually stayed at home with the lights on from the evening onwards, and it was currently nearing 9pm. 

wonwoo had texted his agent to let him know that he was definitely on schedule and had completed a few chapters ahead of it and as expected his agent was ecstatic. though, wonwoo had accidentally let it slip that it was only because of a certain man who now worked at mingyu’s cafe that he could’ve accomplished it, making his agent spam him with texts such as “who is he?”, “is he cute?”, “marry him!!” wonwoo face palmed. hard. 

“just a passing fancy, don’t think too much about it.”

as wonwoo prepared to have a good night’s sleep, nothing could’ve ever prepared him for the morning after.

as usual, wonwoo woke up to the sound of whistling coming from his next door neighbour at 7am. checking his phone that he kept under his pillow for the time, he closed his eyes again and wished for sleep to overtake him.

 _“let’s get this bread!”_

wonwoo shot up. he didn’t say that, then why did it sound like it came from him? did he think of that? no way in hell, he just wanted to fall back asleep again.

strange. it was probably just his imagination, wonwoo thought, and laid back down on his soft bed. 

_“oh fuck shit, i’m going to be late, time to run!”_

this time, he knew it wasn’t just his imagination. wonwoo doubted that he was going insane. well, he prayed that he wasn’t. 

if he didn’t say that, then who did? well, technically thought. wonwoo was sure he had heard someone’s thoughts. 

maybe he was going insane. 

as he sat up on his bed and stared blankly at his window trying to come up for an explanation as to why this was happening, he heard the sound of his neighbour’s door slamming shut and quick footsteps leading away. 

maybe he’s been overworking himself by churning out chapter after chapter, yes that explains it. it made sense to wonwoo, it was the most logical reason he could come up with. 

deciding to take the day off to relax, wonwoo gave up the thought of going back to sleep and headed over to mingyu’s cafe. 

it wasn’t officially opening hours but wonwoo knew mingyu would be there, he usually called in the new recruits earlier to train them properly. 

slipping out of his dark blue pyjamas, wonwoo headed to the bathroom to freshen up, slapping himself with water as if to wake him up for a second time. 

putting on his most comfortable pair of skinny jeans and his favourite light blue sweater, wonwoo slipped on a pair of sneakers and glanced at the clock as he was leaving the house. 7:30am, hopefully mingyu would be there. 

coming to a stop outside of café de gyu’s entrance, wonwoo smiled as he caught a glance of his friend and the new part timer behind the counter. 

“we’re not open yet-“ mingyu yelled as the bells chimed, back facing wonwoo. “i know doofus, that’s why i’m here.”

both men turned around as wonwoo walked in, followed by a whistle, a giggle and _“he’s got a nice butt.”_

eyebrows raised in confusion as wonwoo suddenly stopped walking towards his favourite seat, he turned around. 

“something bothering you?” mingyu asked worriedly, looking at his friend. “no i just- i just thought i heard someone say something, it’s probably nothing.” 

wonwoo didn’t see how the new part timer flinched at those words, cheeks turning pink. 

if wonwoo had been more attentive, he would’ve caught junhui looking flustered.

“so what’s the issue?” mingyu asked, head cocking to the side in confusion as he sat opposite his friend. 

“look, i know this sounds absolutely insane but i think i’m hearing someone else’s thoughts.”

“HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH YOU WHAT?”

wonwoo simply stared at mingyu, wearing the best poker face he could.

“oh you- you’re being serious uh what...what did you hear?” mingyu nervously smiled, not wanting to upset wonwoo further.

with a sigh, wonwoo explained. “this morning, i heard someone shout let’s get this bread and when i was walking towards this seat, someone said i had a nice ass! that can’t be a coincidence.” 

“someone thinks your ass is nice? you don’t even have an ass!” 

mingyu yelped in pain as wonwoo reached over to slap his shoulder, pinching it with all his might. 

“that’s not the main concern you big idiot! the thing is i can read someone’s mind and only theirs!” 

meanwhile, junhui was shuffling around behind the counter, trying to remember what mingyu had taught him. 

it wasn’t like junhui actually needed a job since his parents were loaded and his bank account was pretty full, he just wanted to feel productive in his life. 

thankfully, he passed by café de gyu and noticed the hiring sign taped on its front door. perfect. though, he wasn’t expecting to see two handsome men in the cafe, one being the owner and the owner’s friend, he took it as a win.

okay, maybe he had a tiny crush on his boss’ friend, just a tiny one. 

he was still barely learning the ropes, it didn’t help that a certain raven haired man was on his mind. junhui just brushed it off as an eye candy, it was impossible for him to fall for a stranger at first sight. 

junhui shook his head. now wasn’t the time to be reminiscing about the previous few days. 

wonwoo thinks that the gods were messing with him. everything just didn’t make sense, why could he only hear certain specific thoughts? then again he was glad that he couldn’t hear every single thought from whoever he was connected to. 

sighing for the nth time that morning, wonwoo took a sip of his earl grey tea. 

“well, maybe it’s a way of finding someone special to you? like a soulmate?” mingyu wondered out loud.

soulmates. huh, why didn’t wonwoo think of that? soulmates weren’t a common thing but they weren’t impossible. there had been multiple cases of soulmates finding each other through various means such as having the exact same birthmark at the same place and the world turning from monochrome to colour when they make eye contact. 

theoretically speaking, him being telepathically connected to his soulmate wouldn’t sound too far fetched. 

_“stop thinking about him! why can’t i stop thinking about him? he’s just so-“_

the thought cut off just as the bells chimed, alerting them that someone had entered. 

damn, wonwoo thought, now he was curious as to who caught the attention of his possible soulmate. 

“mingyu, didn’t someone you know specialise in soulmate shit? like he’s an expert or something in that field?” 

“yeah, i’ll pass you his name card, give me a minute.” 

wonwoo was only partially convinced that his sudden telepathic power was due to his soulmate but he was desperate for answers, he truly felt like he was going insane. 

after leaving mingyu’s cafe a few hours later, wonwoo decided to head back to his apartment seeing that he could afford to take a break with his work already done in advance. 

_“oh god is he hitting on me? for the love of christ stop!”_

wonwoo straightened up immediately, brows creased in confusion as the voice in his head spoke again. 

“huh, why does his voice sound so familiar?” wonwoo wondered, he could’ve sworn he’s heard it before. 

looking at the name card mingyu had gave him, wonwoo let out a deep sigh. “guess i’ll be meeting you, mr. yoon jeonghan.”

as he dialed up the number on the name card, the voice fleets through his mind again.

_“god why must this happen to me...at least give me that hot guy to stare at while i work”_

wonwoo let out a small laugh as he heard the pout in the voice, whoever it might be must be pouting really hard right now.

“hello, this is jeonghan speaking.” a smooth voice brings him back to reality and he sets up a meeting at gyu’s cafe for the next day. 

truth be told, wonwoo was afraid. afraid of committing to a single person for a lifetime but he hoped that he’d change his mind if the person turned out to be truly his soulmate. deep down however, he already knew he’d accept the outcome whatever it may be.

“so you’re telling me that one day you just woke up to this random person’s thoughts in your head? that’s definitely a case of soulmates right here wonwoo.” jeonghan shrugged as he took a sip of his iced americano. it was a new day and the pair were at mingyu’s cafe, sitting at wonwoo’s favourite spot at the back. 

jeonghan definitely was not the person wonwoo had imagined he’d be, the soulmate advisor (?) was probably around his age and had gorgeous blond locks that were kept just barely below his eyebrows with a really soft overall demeanour.

“you don’t just wake up telepathic wonwoo, there’s always a reason. the person you’re hearing from? that’s your soulmate. and i’m pretty sure he’s near you to be honest, you’re not the first case i’ve seen.” 

wonwoo hadn’t heard from his soulmate all day from the time he was setting up the appointment with jeonghan, he was a little worried to say the least. jeonghan’s words weren’t helping much either, and he was about to ask when the voice filled his mind again.

_“ah even the back of his head is cute...i wish i had a reason to talk to him.”_

“did you hear something again? you kinda just blanked out.” jeonghan asked worriedly, brows furrowed. 

“yeah, he thought that the back of someone’s head was cute and wished he had a reason to talk to him.” wonwoo sighed, assuming someone had already caught the attention of his soulmate who was oblivious to this entire situation.

at that, jeonghan’s eyes narrowed as he gave wonwoo a smile. “oh really? i think i might already know who it is,” he said, looking towards the counter where the employees were. 

wonwoo turned around, eyes following jeonghan’s gaze to a certain black haired man who had caught his attention the other day. 

“you can’t be serious?” wonwoo almost laughed when he looked back towards jeonghan. 

“it’s up to you to believe me but trust me when i say i’m never, ever wrong about my hunches.” the blonde smirked as he sipped the last of his drink. “i’ll be going now, take this meeting free of charge, i just hope you’ll meet him soon.” 

as jeonghan left wonwoo sitting there in deep thought, mingyu who had been manning the cash register came up to him, another cup of earl grey tea in his hand. 

“mingyu, do you know anything about your new employee?” 

“what? you mean junhui? all i know is that he’s a hard worker and that he’s been staring in your direction all distracted the whole time you were here.” mingyu whispered the last part as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“he-he might be my soulmate.”

after explaining everything to a very confused mingyu, the taller grinned mischievously. “so...need some help? i trust jeonghan’s words with my life.” 

god, wonwoo thought. he’d definitely be able to complete his entire book without an issue now. 

mingyu had went to get junhui to deliver two plates of cheesecake to wonwoo, one for the oblivious man of course.

_“what? WHAAAATTTT?”_

shaking his head, wonwoo let out a sigh. it has to be him, this was too much of a coincidence. 

as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, wonwoo sucked in a deep breath. he could do this.

“hey, i think you’re my soulmate.”

junhui almost dropped the plates he was carrying.

“w-what?” _“is this guy for real?”_

“yup, i am for real, trust me.”

junhui’s eyes widened in disbelief as his jaw dropped. 

“here sit down, i’ll explain from the start.” wonwoo smile as he gestured towards the empty seat opposite him. 

after fifteen minutes of trying his best to explain their situation, junhui was left staring at wonwoo with a dazed expression on his (cute) face. 

“if you don’t believe me, here i’ll say some of your previous thoughts. the first day of your job here you woke up and thought, let’s get this bread, didn’t you?” 

with a blush on his face, junhui sheepishly nodded. 

“so, um, just how much exactly have you heard?” 

“more than enough to know you have at least a tiny crush on me.” wonwoo smirked, not knowing where this confidence was coming from. 

“oh and that you think i have a nice ass, of course.”

_“NOOOOO THAT’S SO EMBARRASSING!!!”_

“it’s not, i find it pretty cute to be honest.” wonwoo shrugged as he took a bite of his cheesecake. 

“are you able to read all of my thoughts or..?” junhui was furiously blushing by now, cheeks turning redder by the seconds.

“nope, they’re all pretty randomised, i don’t get to choose unfortunately, they just pop into my mind whenever.” 

wonwoo was surprised, he had expected their conversation to go somewhat awkward but it felt like he had known junhui for forever, he was comfortable. 

they both only realised how long they had been chatting when they noticed more customers piling into the cafe, with an apologetic smile junhui left to get back to his job. 

picking up the napkin that was given together with their cakes, wonwoo smiled. junhui had written his number on it for him. 

phone number saved, wonwoo left the cafe with a wave towards mingyu and junhui where one replied with a mischievous wink and the other, a shy wave.

_“ah i miss him already...”_

a fond smile appeared on wonwoo’s face as he headed back to his apartment. 

it wasn’t even 2pm but wonwoo was exhausted, the past few hours had felt like days to him. from meeting jeonghan to chatting to his soulmate, it has been a wild ride and wonwoo was ready to take a nap. 

setting an alarm for 6pm so he could eat his dinner, wonwoo slid into bed after changing into his lounge clothes. 

_“that baby is so cute, his little cheeks are so squishy!”_

with a smile, wonwoo drifted off to sleep after sending junhui a text. 

**ww.** : your cheeks are cute and squishy too ^_^ 

groaning, wonwoo reached over to his phone to shut the annoying alarm that had awoken him from his needed rest. 

checking his notifications with squinted eyes, they shot wide open seeing the few text messages from junhui.

 **jun** : WHAAA  
**jun** : you cant just send me that!! stop reading my mind T__T  
**jun** : this is all ur fault, mingyu sent me off bc i was too distracted  
**jun** : are u asleep or something i can’t believe u >:(

the last text was sent three hours ago, meaning that junhui had to be home by now so wonwoo tried to shoot his shot.

 **ww.** : you’re right, i was asleep i’m sorry :(  
**ww.** : since you’re free rn, wanna come over for dinner?

within a minute, he got a reply from junhui.

 **jun** : of course!! hopefully you don’t stay too far ^^  
**jun** : what’s ur add? i’ll come over <3 

ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat at the heart emoticon, wonwoo sent him his location.

 **jun** : you won’t believe this.

head tilting in confusion at junhui’s text, a knock was heard at the front door.

no fucking way, wonwoo thought. 

“surprise!” junhui yelled as wonwoo opened the door, eyes wide with shock. 

“turns out, we’re neighbours like literally next door neighbours, i guess this is fate.”

this was fate and wonwoo could tell that he wasn’t going to regret being soulmates with junhui.

“looks like we can share our balcony now,” wonwoo laughed as he let junhui in.

seungkwan’s going to be so happy when i finish writing this book in a week, wonwoo thought as he glanced at junhui.

sitting down on the couch in the living room, the duo asked simultaneously, “take-out?”

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s it folks! it’s up to you, yes you the reader, to interpret what the ending/last sentence means (if you get what i mean hehe) thank you for reading this, i genuinely hope that you like it. ♡


End file.
